fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jewelist
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to A Twist in the Road: The Black City! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc (talk) 15:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) A personal greeting Hi there Jewel. :-) I would like to thank you for joining us here and welcome you personally to Fable Fanon. You seem to be off to a fine start and don't need much assistance. One of the nice bonuses of writing Fable related fiction here is the ability to link to references in the . If this is something you would like to do, just ask me and I can show you how easily it is done. I would also be happy to help you with creating a Table of Contents on your series hub page. Enjoy your stay.-Garry Damrau(talk) 18:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) That was the perfect place to respond. If one 'follows' a page, then they get Email notices when changes are made to said pages. Also when you log in you will probably get a reminder when changes are made to your talk page. I'll get that Table of Contents made shortly and leave you some notes on links. -Garry Damrau(talk) 04:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Your doing great. If you want to see how one of our best writers works, look at The Happenings or His True Destiny by Azaelia Silmarwen. She has come a long way in the short time here. My personal creation is Diary of Falcon Lionheart. It's not the greatest writing but it has passion, I think. If you enter edit mode and switch to Source mode you can look at how the stories link to other pages. (Just don't hit 'Publish' LOL). I am in the process of making a short reference guide on creating links and will send you a link when it's finished. Garry Damrau(talk) 04:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) If you see me in the chat room stop in. I will usually be around Sat & Sun 2 to 10 PM and Mon Tue Wed !0 PM to 6 AM. Killer work hours I know but a jobs a job.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:25, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see you! Automated messages aside, thanks for deciding to upload your fanfic to Fable Fanon! I hoped that you may find the Fanon site after I read on your that you had written some Fable fan-fiction. I also wanted to say congratualtions and thank-you, as you are the first person in a long while to get as far down the Fan-fiction Guide as the point where you make your own categories. Were the instructions easy to follow? Also, as I think Garry has mentioned already, feel free to drop by the chat room if you see anyone in there. If you haven't found it yet, it's on the right-hand side of most pages, labelled as Live! Chat, and you can also get to it via . --Enodoc(Talk) 15:33, July 12, 2013 (UTC)